Balance Continued
by EpicMickeyX
Summary: The Ending to Mad-Hatter-LCarol's Fanfic 'Balance' 'cause nobody else would


**Ok since no one else is gonna do it I will a continueation of Mad-Hatter-LCarol's Fanfic Balance cause nobody apparently else wants to finish it! (Hair spikes outward) anyway i have no clue on what a Ankh... is so thanks to Kyer I know it's an egyptian symbol! Thank YOU!**

**I own No YJ and No Klarion the Witch Boy...(Hands over Teekl) and no Teekl either**

* * *

><p>From my perspective Kent or Dr. Fate which ever was going to permenatly end the little creeps life and s as annoying as he was that wasn't going to happen<p>

"Kent! Can't you tell Dr. Fate to stop!" I demanded Kent shrugged

"Kid Dr. fate is ver-" I interupted

"He's going to kill him! Just because he's a Lord of Chaos doesn't mean you have to kill him!" I protested

"So you believe in magic now?" Kent asked raising an eyebrow

"Heck no! But seriously the kid is crying he's probably pissed himself while I'm at it!" I shouted Kent nodded

"I think it's gone far enough as well Nabu!" He called the helmet appeared

"I believe the kid has been tramatized enough" Kent said glaring

"The Boy is no child he must be dealt with accordingly Kent" and with that the helmet was gone I looked again and Klarion was running like mad from the frenzy of spells that were targetting him, his cat was pretty much struggling to breath while the kid's death grip was crushing it slowly. I cringed even if the kid was annoying, selfish and a whiny brat he didn't deserve to die.

"Kent you have to tell Nabu to stop!" I hissed Kent looked lost

"Kid I can't you have to he's using your body I'm just here along for the ride" He replied I glared and turned away

"DR. FATE!" I shouted

"What!" The Helmet Bellowed appearing

"I think you've gone far enough the kid is probably tramatized enough to where he can't even look at a non-freaky possed helmet!" I growled crossing my arms

"The LORD MUST BE VANQUISHED HIS EXISTENCE THREATENS EVERYTHING!" The Helmet shouted the echoes bouncing every where

"But then the Balance would be off!" I shouted Kent smirked

"I may be a science dork but even I know about the Balance of good and evil, Like with Flash and Captain Cold" I said and I admit it it was a stupid example

"No Flash equals Captain cold screwing the town up! and if there was No Captain Cold...Flash would be...bored?" I said confusing myself the helmet was silent and Kent shook his head

"So If you killed the Lord of Chaos the scales would tip to the good and that's good but to much of a good thing gets boring but if you keep it balanced then the Earth's Order is kept in place" I was scrambling for an excuse to save this whiny brat's butt from impending doom and the helmet finally spoke

"Boy though you have explained to me very poorly of why the Lord of Chaos should live and have confused all of us I understand...I must keep the balance or the world could fall out of order" The helmet said disappearing I realized I could remove it and I did throwing it down. The Lord of Chaos was on his knees panting while his cat gasped for air,I rushed over and he recoiled trying to cast a spell but ultimately failed

"Hey don't panic I'm not gonna-" I began he screamed

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU FALSE STATMENTS OF IT'S OKAY!" I blinked and he shoved me away getting up quickly grabbing his cat

"Listen you need to calm down" I said softly trying to take control of the situation

"Calm Down? Calm Down!" He asked looking at his cat

"HE WANTS ME TO CALM DOWN!" He broke into hysterical laughter which turned to bitter sobs

"How do I know you won't put the helmet back on?" He asked finally after calming down

"Because even I agree Dr. Fate went to far" I replied grinning he gave me a blank look

"Nabu" I said frowning

"Oh" He mouthed he picked up his cat and turned,

"Thanks and I don't give those out very often so you should feel lucky" Klarion said with a sniffle I smirked and he flicked his wrist several times until a portal finally opened. Klarion grinned and stopped

"Why aren't you arresting me?" He asked glaring I shrugged

"You've been through enough I guess" I replied and he disappeared through the portal as fast as he could. Megan suddenly flew through the opening

"Wally where's the strange boy!" She asked cautiously

"Uh...he got away after I kicked his butt" I boasted and Artemis scoffed

"Whatever it was Dr. Fate who did most of it" She said frowning walking over to Kent's body I shurgged and sighed inwardly I'd be seeing that creep again no doubt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Might not be a good ending but hey it's finally finished (phew) anyway hope y'all enjoyed it epecially Mad-Hatter-LCarol so Buh-bye! and Thanks again Kyer! :)<strong>


End file.
